Angel Alexandra
by Esme Brie
Summary: Olivia deals with Alex's death. But she gets a chance to say goodbye.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. I loosely based this off the ending of Dream House. And just to be clear, Alex and Olivia ARE NOT romantically involved! They say they love each other, but only because their best friends. Don't you love your best friend? Anyway, if you don't like unrealistic stories don't read this and leave me sucky reviews. Just skip it, but if you don't mind you'll probably like this story. **

It's been two weeks since Alex Cabot's death. A miserable, heart wrenching two weeks, and Olivia didn't know if she could take it anymore. She blame herself for her death.

_Alex was examining the defendants testimony in court, and when she said something that he didn't like he lunged at her, jumping over the witness stand. Olivia stood up in fear as he wrapped his hands around her neck, followed by putting her in a choke hold. Guards swarmed around him as did Olivia trying to pry him off of her. He kept calling her a stupid bitch as she gasped for air. After finally getting him off, the guards roughly pulled him away from her. Olivia, after helping the guards, stood by Alex as she held her neck. Olivia asked her if she was okay. After that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The defendant was screaming and violently thrusting against the guards. No one notices as he grabbed for one of the court officers gun. He began shooting. One, two, three. That's when her world fell apart. Alex collapsed to the ground, two shots hitting her in the stomach and her upper left chest, right next to her heart. An officer grabbed the gun and punched the defendant until he was down on the ground nearly unconscious. Judge Donnelly, Trevor Langan, and a few of the officers rushed over to Alex. They called an ambulance and Olivia and Trevor put pressure on her wounds. She was breathing shallowly and gasping, Olivia told her not to talk. She gave Olivia one last look before her eyes closed. She was gone before the ambulance got there. _

_They put her on the gurney in a body bag and wheeled her out the door with dozens of people watching behind the crime scene tape. Olivia was outside the courtroom, Trevor came over to extend his deepest apologies._

She didn't know why she blamed herself, she just did. Alex's funeral was last week, and it was so much harder then the funeral she had been to once before. Alex was her friend. She was her best friend, and she was gone. Olivia could barely function, and its only been two weeks. It felt like a lifetime.

She was sitting in her apartment, just barely holding it together. Nothing seemed important. Working helped, not much but it gave her something else to focus on. And that's what she wanted to do now, but Cragen ordered her to get some sleep. She was about to actually try and go to sleep when Elliot texted her and asked her to meet him at a bar in Queens. She didn't really want to be in a bar right now, she was afraid she would start drinking to make herself feel better. But she was going anyway. She was driving down the street. It was a little after midnight, so no one else was really on the road. She stopped at a red light.

She sighed as hot tears brimmed the edge of her eyes threatening to fall. They defiantly would if she blinked, but after a few seconds they began to fall by there selves. After a few seconds she was sobbing, a few seconds later she was hysterically crying. She put her head down on her hands on the steering wheel. After a few minutes she got herself together and wiped her tears away just as the light turned green. She was in the middle of the intersection when BAM! A large truck slammed right into Olivia's car, and dragged her down the road. Everything went black.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

She remembers it was really bright. She woke up to a bright light. It was coming towards her and she started walking towards it. She knew what happened, she was dead. She walked and walked until she walked straight into the light, when she passes through she was in front of a door, at least it looked like a door. She hesitated, but opened it. Everything was white and the ground had white sparkly smoke. But she was shocked at what she saw. A group of people spread out, all waiting for her. Her mother, Sonya, Alexandra Borgia, Mia, sister Peg, and dozens of other victims she helped over the years. They were all smiling at her. But the one who got her attention was standing in the front leaning against a giant white wall staring at her, also smiling. It was Alex.

Alex: What are you doing here?

Olivia's face portrayed shock and happiness.

Olivia: Is this real?

Alex: It is for me. But it's not your time yet.

Olivia: Then why am I here?

Alex smiled.

Alex: Because we never got a chance to say goodbye.

Olivia walked closer to her as her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia: I don't want to say goodbye. I miss you Alex, I miss you so much.

Olivia and Alex brought each other into a tight, emotional hug as Olivia started crying.

Alex: I miss you, but you have to go.

Olivia: Why did you have to leave me?

Alex shrugged.

Alex: Because it was my time and, I accepted that.

Olivia got herself together and pulled away from the hug.

Alex: I'm okay.

Olivia wipes her tears away.

Olivia: I know you are. But you're my best friend.

Alex: And you're my best friend. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. And I needed you to know I was okay.

A beam of light above them started to get closer to Olivia. She was seconds away from leaving.

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled.

Olivia: I love you.

Alex looked at her with complete seriousness.

Alex: I love you.

Alex paused as Olivia smiled at her.

Alex: I'll always be with you.

Olivia teared up as Alex smiled at her.

Alex: But you know that.

They locked eyes as Alex and everyone else started fading away into blackness.

She started hearing murmuring as her eyes started to open. She was in an ambulance looking at the ceiling.

EMT: Clear.

They shocked Olivia.

*beepbeepbeep*

EMT: She's back.

They hooked up an IV and put a neck brace on her as she drifted into unconsciousness.

She woke up in the hospital. Elliot was sitting next to her. She was sore, but otherwise seemed to be okay.

Elliot: Hey, how ya feeling?

Olivia smiled and teared up.

Olivia: She's okay.

Elliot: What?

Olivia: Alex. She's okay.


End file.
